Ktjn
Ktjn (pronounced Kit-en in English, Catrine in Italian) is a viera in Final Fantasy XII, and the sister of Krjn. There is a small quest involving her. She can be found at the steps near the entrance to Muthru Bazaar in Rabanastre. Depending on how the player answers her questions, she will leave, and the next time she is seen at certain places, she will reward the party with prizes of different value. The prizes differ between the original and the Zodiac versions. Profile Appearance Ktjn is a viera woman with shoulder-length silver hair. She wears a light green bikini-like top and bottoms and brown detached capris. She has light green, brown and white armguards and gold stilettos. Personality Ktjn seems lost in the world of Ivalice, having left the viera homeland. She is unsure of her future and looks inspiration from others as to what path to follow. Gameplay Conversations with Ktjn ;After fighting Mimic Queen Question 1: Is the city not wonderful? I still lose my way on occasion, but I have come to know some of her walks and alleyways. But the land, I cannot hear it... Should this not trouble me as a viera? *Answer 1A: Yes, you should be ashamed. (+1 point) *Answer 1B: No, don't be silly. (-1 point) ;After Bhujerba Question 2: I knew my choice would bring hardship, yet... *Answer 2A: You should've thought it through. (+1 point) *Answer 2B: Things will get better. (-1 point) ;After Tomb of Raithwall Question 3: All this time my sister has been making her way through the world, while I lived in the sheltered peace of the Wood. I would be as she is. Do you think it possible? *Answer 3A: Sure, if you put your mind to it. (-1 point) *Answer 3B: I don't know your sister. (0 points) *Answer 3C: It'll never happen. (+1 point) ;After reaching Mt Bur-Omisace Question 4: Perhaps it would be best if I, too, became a warrior like my sister. What do you think? *Answer 4A: I think it's a good idea. (+1 point) *Answer 4B: I'm not so sure. (-1 point) These are the earliest points the new questions can be accessed. If the player hasn't answered all her questions by the time the party has reached the Sun-Cryst, Ktjn will progress to the next question every fifteen minutes. Rewards After the player has defeated Judge Bergan in Mt Bur-Omisace, and all the questions have been answered, Ktjn will have made her decision. Depending on what the point value is (it can be anywhere from +4 to -4) at the end of the quest, she will show up at a different spot and give a different prize. Some of the rewards have changed in the Zodiac versions. *+4: Inside Clan headquarters. Original: Platinum Sword / Zodiac: Runeblade. *+3: In front of Clan headquarters. Original: Paramina Crossbow / Zodiac: Hunting Crossbow. *+2 to -2: Roaming about Rabanastre. Reward: Ether and Hi-Potion x2. For this reward, she can be found: **Opposite Gambit Shop in Northern End. **Bazaar, sitting. **Northern part of the city, outward exit from the Bazaar. **Airship Terminal, chatting with the bangaa. *-3: Outside Migelo's shop. Original: Fuzzy Miter / Zodiac: Firefly *-4: Inside Migelo's shop. Original: Firefly / Zodiac: Fuzzy Miter Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Ktjn is a Green Mage as part of Clan Centurio's team for the Champion's Cup. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Viera